Pasos de conquista
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Según Youko siete son los pasos disponibles para enamorar a Hiei; según Mukuro sólo existía uno para enamorar a Kurama, ¿El resultado?, un Kurama siendo aprendiz de Youko, y un Hiei tratando de confesarse. Pequeña guía de siete pasos con Youko. ¡Smile!
1. Vuélvete sexy

_**Pasos de conquista**_

_**Resumen:**_

Según Youko siete son los pasos disponibles para enamorar a Hiei; según Mukuro sólo existía uno para enamorar a Kurama, ¿El resultado?, un Kurama siendo aprendiz de Youko, y un Hiei tratando de confesarse. El problema vino cuando Kurama decidió poner a prueba cada uno de los pasos.

K/H

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad exclusiva de de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo uso sus personajes como una manera de divertirme y dejar volar mi imaginación con locas historias rosadas.

n.n

_**Narración:**_

Primera y tercera persona

La personalidad de los personajes esta distorsionada un poco debido a ser este fick un humor/romántico/estúpido (no sé si existe eso, pero es que no pude evitar matarme de la risa cada vez que escribía un párrafo, recuerden que mi humor es algo negro, hago lo que puedo en cada fick de humor que comienzo a redactar)

Espero les guste, recuerden dejarme un comentario para saber que debo de arreglar.

_**Pareja:**_

Kurama/Hiei

Capítulo escrito luego de escuchar "Accidentaly in love"

Saludos n.n

* * *

**Paso 1**

"_**Vuélvete sexy**__**"**_

**-Cuarto de baño de Kurama Minamino-**

Dejé que mis manos llevaran una toalla por mi cabello rojizo recién lavado, baje la mirada, miles de gotitas cristalinas descendían por mi cuerpo desnudo frente a un espejo de caoba gris lleno de flores.

Me había secado prácticamente unas tres veces y no había manera de que no siguiera húmedo, ¡mi cabello seguía mojándome la espalda!, genial, ¿quizás debí secar primero mi cabellera antes de mi cuerpo?, seguro ustedes me dirán

_-__¿No será obvio baka kitsune?-_ lo admito, no estaba pensando bien desde que me levanté. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer cuanto todo, todo lo que ves te recuerda a cierto demonio de fuego malhumorado?; ¿y que cada imagen destellante que pasa por tu cerebro te haga sonrojar, suspirar, sollozar y miles de otros sentimientos vergonzosos que desearías que nadie supiera, por que estarías cavando tu propia tumba si él se llegara a enterar?

Otra vez mi cabellera me mojaba el cuello

-¡Estúpida agua!- exclamé, este día no había resultado muy agradable, me sentía cansado, sin ganas de salir siquiera al patio de la casa, ¿para qué?, seguro me encontraría con mi numeroso club de fans que se había formado en el instituto de hace unas semanas.

Odio los días soleados cuando yo no quiero ser el centro de atención…

Odio los comerciales que pasan en la televisión de playas, centros vacacionales, deportes y toda esa cháchara de cosas para gastar dinero cuando me siento deprimido.

¡Odio al odioso odio que siento, cuando odio al detestable mundo de los odiosos humanos que debo ver diariamente!

_-Me perdí, ¿__repites la frase Shuishi?-_

-Olvídate de lo que pensé Youko-

Y lo que más me molesta es; ¡odiar que Hiei no vea lo que mis ojos quieren decirle cuando lo estoy mirando!

_-Eso de ¿te estoy comiendo con la mirada?-_

-¡Suficiente!- exclamé, tirando mi agua de colonia y el shampoo a las baldosas del baño, esperaba que se rompiera pero nada paso. De acuerdo, quizás era una bobada pensar que Hiei me miraría con la misma mirada con que yo lo miró por tan sólo dos segundos, y que no pensara en mi más que sólo su "compañero de combates". ¡Estoy cansado de fingir que nada ocurre cuando él me mira!, ¡estoy cansado de sonreír tímidamente cuando lo que quiero es agarrarlo de esa bufanda y llevármelo a mi cuarto!

_-Por favor no tan literal-_

¡Me rindo!, alguna vez tenía que tirar la toalla, si ningún mensaje subliminal servía con este condenado demonio quizás tenga que tomar medidas más drásticas, pero honestamente ya no le veo ni pies ni cabeza al asunto. ¿Ustedes lo verían si sienten que son prácticamente i-n-v-i-s-i-b-l-e-s?

_-Mírate, no eres invisible Shuishi_- Por primera y única vez en mi vida le hice caso a la voz de Youko.

Volví a contemplarme en el espejo, dejando que la luz dentro del baño me diera desde el rostro hasta la parte superior de mi torso, de inmediato y en un movimiento que califique como "sensual" me encontré contemplando mi delantera, luego mi trasera, y por ultimo mi lado. Siempre, luego de gimnasia mis compañeras locas andan gritando "literalmente", que si te miras de lado y te gusta, es la mejor manera de atraer al sexo opuesto. Bueno, en su caso ellas quieren atraer a chicos, y yo quiero atraer a un chico, por lo que no encontré mejor que mirarme de lado.

Según la mayoría de las personas soy "apuesto, inteligente, amable, dulce, cariñoso, tierno, apretable y no sé que rayos más"; según todos no "existe" en el mundo alguien que pueda i-g-u-a-l-a-r-m-e.

_-Cof, cof, ¿y yo que?, ¿estoy pintado acaso?-_

¿Adivinaron ya mi mega problema?

-¡Él no gira a mirarme ni por un mili-microsegundo!-

-_Shuishi, creo que tu problema no es ese-_

-¿Algo que acotar Youko?-

_-Pues, ¿Qué tus caderas son muy grandes?- _¿será eso?, ¿o mi pelo?, ¿o que mis uñas son muy largas y se parten cuando cocino algo para él?, ¿y el estado de mi piel?

-Kamisama, ¿Qué podrá ser lo que no le gusta de mi?-

_-Sh__uishi, estas diciendo puras estupideces_-

-Calla, estoy pasando por una crisis-

_-De homosexualidad-_

-Dale con eso, que soy bi, no homo-

_-En este momento e__stas portándote como todo un homosexual, en el literal sentido de la palabra, sólo te falta gritar por que tienes las puntas partidas_-

-No puedo creerlo, ¡estoy hecho un desastre!-

_-Me estas empezando a dar miedo, ese demonio si que te dejo frito el cerebro-_

Les resumiré mi vida en una simple frase "es una mierda"

_-¿Y recién te das cuenta?-_

Comencemos diciendo que soy el chico más popular de la clase, de mi instituto, quizás de toda la ciudad; si ya sé, ustedes seguro me dirían ¿no que todos queremos ser populares?, ¿tener chorrocientos amigos con los que hablar?, ¿Qué cada día una niña se te declaré o te inviten a salir, o tengas el mejor rendimiento de tu curso, apariencia, vestuario, porte y no se que más?.

Pues bien, ¡Yo no!.

Lo que más me marea es ser "popular", tengo miles de chicas y chicos colgándose de mi cuello como devoradores de hombres, o vampiros o doctores salidos de un manicomio. ¡Si hasta los demonios del mundo del mal quedan prendados de mi imagen cuando saco una rosa con ojos brillantes y acaramelados!

_-Siéntete alagado, ningún humano se puede resistir a tus encantos- _

Eso es verdad, ningún "humano", lastima que Hiei no fuese un humano, no entraría ni en un millón de años en esa categoría de todas formas, ¿si fuera humano me miraría?, mejor ni pensarlo, si fuera humano seguro habría salido de una correccional de menores y con más problemas en la cabeza de los que ya tiene para atormentarse. Nop, me gusta mi demonio de fuego, con sus tres ojos, su malhumor, y su ropa pasada de moda.

_-Que…alentador tu descripción-_

Volví a la tarea de mirarme al espejo, esto no tenía caso de todas formas, por más que me mirara mis caderas seguirían igual, mi cuerpo seguiría teniendo esa cintura tan marcada y el cabello sería igual de largo y rojo.

_-Creo que tu problema yace en que eres "demasiado" llamativo-_

-¿Supones que a Hiei le gustan los chicos más varoniles Youko?-

_-No lo supongo, dime ¿te has fijado si quiera una vez en que a Hiei no le gusta llamar la atención?-_

-¿Con quien crees que tratas?, ¿el rey de roma acaso?, ¡obvio que sé que a Hiei no le gusta llamar la atención!-

_-Pues bien, entonces, ¿por que insistes en verte más llamativo de lo que ya eres Shuishi?-_

Youko: 1

Shuishi: o

-Youko piensa, ¿como puedo volverme más varonil?-

_-No puedo creer que me estas pidiendo ayuda-_

-Estoy en una crisis-

_-Quizás, ¿si no usas ropa rosada para empezar?-_

_-_Es el uniforme de colegio_-_

_-¿Y por que eres el único alumno que usa fucsia?-_

-No soy el único, cambia de acuerdo a la escuela-

_-Entonces, estas culpando a tu madre de que te puso en una escuela donde promueven los hombres homosexuales y para rematarla ukes-_

-Yo no he dicho tal disparate, ¿y de donde que soy el uke?-

_-Shuishi…-_

-No digas nada, ya capte-

Levanté la mirada, y quede con la vista fija en algún lado del espejo, enseguida me coloqué una toalla, y salí del baño.

Abrí mi armario, no era…muy alentador para vestirse más varonil, ¡diablos!, si toda mi ropa no tuviese esos diseños de flores, corazones, listones y no sé que más quizás serían perfectos, pero o tienen rosas o jazmines.

-Creo que necesito comprar urgente algo de ropa-

_-¿Por qué n__o te pones un jeans para empezar?, siempre andas con trajes chinos cuando siquiera vives en china y es época de festival-_

-¿Y a Hiei le gustara los jeans?-

_-¿Estas muy mal verdad?-_

De la nada algo vino hasta mi cabeza, ¿si Hiei no le gustaban los hombres con estructura frágil, con rosas o con ataques con gritos…como decirlo…

_-Afeminados__-_

-No tenías que opinar-

_-Shuishi, gritar ¡lá__tigo de rosa!, no es muy masculino-_

-¿Y que quieres que grite?, ¡por el poder de la luna o Hiei!-

_-Podrías simplemente pensar algo menos afeminado, pero no tienes remedio-_

-¿Menos afeminado?, ¡Youko eres un genio!-

_-¿A si?-_

-Si, si a Hiei no le gusta que sea tan afeminado, expresivo, dulce, y todo eso que me has dicho ya sé que debo hacer-

_-Shuishi, para la moto, estas delirando-_

-Debo de volverme un "bad boy"-

_-¿Un que?-_

-Un chico malo, ese chico frío al que no logras sacarle un "te quiero" así de fácil, que usa mezclilla, o cuero y que va en moto por la calle sin respetar nada, por el que todas suspiran cuando pasa-

_-¿No bastarí__a con ser…sexy?-_

-Youko, ¿Cómo volverme sexy cuando ya soy sexy?-

_-Haber pretty boy, no eres sexy,__ eres una "monada"-_

-¿Y como logro volverme sexy?-

_-Simple, métete debajo de la cama de tu "santa madre", __¿has mirado siquiera las revistas que tiene escondidas?, esos si que son hombres, a ti te falta músculo, cuerpo y mirada fría-_

-Llegamos al mismo punto-

-_Digamos que si-_

-¿Y la moto?-

_-Yo lo cambiaría por un convertible negro, es más glamoroso, por no decir atrayente, o vistoso-_

-¡Eso es!, es el plan perfecto, pero… ¿Cómo realizarlo?, no sé nada de ser más hombre, masculino o atrayente para otros hombres, con las chicas no hay problema, les guiñas un ojo o les das una rosa, o sólo las quedas mirando y ya están rendidas a tus pies, pero con Hiei es más complicado, él no soporta que le mire tanto, ni que le de una rosa, o que juguetee con su cabellera. Y sólo pensar en él me da algo en el estomago, si, estaba…lleno de estúpidas mariposas.-

_-¿Has probado cambiar el perfume de jazmín por algo como "Hugo Boss", o "sex in the night"-_

-¿Tiene algo de malo el que uso?-

_-No, amenos que cuente con que es para mujeres y lo usa tu madre también-_

-Mmm-

De la nada y como si hubiese existido una diosa mirándome, un flash de luz blanquecina se cruzó por mi cabeza; ahora que me daba cuenta tenía todo en la palma de mi mano, e iba a aprovecharlo.

-Tengo el plan perfecto-

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?, no creo que te lances__ ahora a la calle gritando "Ayúdenme a conquistar al amor de mi vida, o mi dios, me moriré, tengo una enfermedad terminal y no podré siquiera ir al baile de graduación con él"-_

-¿Has pensado ser escritor?-

_-No, no tengo imaginación para ello, prefiero reírme de tus intentos frustrados de conquista-_

Silencio…

_-¿Y bien?-_

-Voy a pedir tu ayuda profesional-

_-¿Qué demonios?-_

-Necesito volverme sexy, y tú eres lo suficientemente sexy para convertirme en uno-

El otro le quedo mirando dentro de su cabeza, dios, definitivamente este sería un día muy largo y al parecer al lindo de Shuishi, o Kurama como quieran decirle; se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que el problema lo tenía él, cuando en verdad lo único que debía de hacer era de darle un beso al körime y listo, problema resuelto.

_-Promete una sola cosa y te convierto incluso en una rana-_

_-_Soy todo oídos-

* * *

**-Habitación de la señora Minamino-**

Dejó que sus manos se deslizan por la cabellera rojiza, una vez terminado de atarse el cabello y de cambiarse de ropa se inmiscuyó en la sagrada y pura habitación de su madre, se quitó los zapatos y como cual gato, en cuclillas comenzó a deslizarse debajo de la cama.

_-Están más al fondo_- la voz de youko me hizo volver a la realidad, miré por sobre el hombro, y cuando toque la punta de una hoja supe que había llegado al objetivo que tanto buscaba, apenas retiré la gran cantidad de revistas que había debajo de la cama, me quede…con la boca abierta y literalmente se me salieron los ojos.

-¡Esto lo mira mi madre!- allí, en cada foto habían muchos hombres posando en una ventana, en un muro, o en un poste o hasta en la punta de la bañera, semidesnudos con sólo un bóxer, o pantalones de licra o que se yo.

_-Dale la vuelta, el otro dí__a me quede en la página 15-_

-Pervertido-

_-¿Que?, Estoy encerrado no muerto- _

-¿Qué se supone que aprenderé de esto?-

Deje que mis ojos siguieran "contemplando" a esos modelos, ¿acaso habían frases subliminales?, ¿y por que eran tan oscuros, con una sonrisa perfecta, pelo corto?

-No me cortaré el pelo si me quieres decir eso-

_-No, ¿has visto s__iquiera el color de tu piel?, ¡Shuishi pareces un muerto andante!-_

-¿Y sugieres?-

_-Ir a broncearte, luego arréglate ese cabello que tienes desaliñado y usa tela, hombre, las mujeres se derriten por la tela, y te aseguro que Hiei no será la excepción- _

Una vez hube "sustraído" todas las revistas más interesantes me las llevé a la cocina pues tenía hambre, pero Youko no dejaba de picarme con una ramita en mi subconsciente.

-¿Qué quieres?-

_-¿Podemos ir a comprarte algo de ropa?, y de paso te enseñaré a caminar como hombre-_

-Youko, soy hombre, camino como hombre, me veo como uno-

_-No, caminas moviendo las caderas, cosa que es algo…-_

-Dilo-

_-Chocante-_

Si definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo…

* * *

**-Afueras de la residencia Minamino-**

Se sentó en uno de los árboles más cercanos de la casa, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su frente yacía en una empapada capa de sudor frío. Pero no iba a ir a "pedir ayuda" al baka kitsune, ¡ya no quería causarle más problemas!. Bueno, en realidad el problema no era el baka kitsune, sino él, ¿decir que no podía pegar un ojo por la noche por que se le cruzaba su imagen era decir mucho?.

¿Y el aroma que despedía ese zorro que lo volvía loco?

De la nada una simple frase se clavó en su cabeza, lanzándose encima de su cuerpo como un balde de agua fría.

_-¡Ve al mundo humano, le besas__ y ya!_- si, ¡Mukuro no podía ser más directa!, ¿y de que servia si él no entendía a que se había querido referir ella?.

-Esto es estúpido- exclamó, se subió a la rama más cercana y acurrucó sus rodillas en medio de sus brazos, estaba exhausto, luego de haber rescatado por orden del Rekaí a casi seis estúpidos humanos que cruzaban la barrera del mundo espiritual no tenía fuerzas para moverse, gastaba mucha energía el borrarles la memoria, y era peor llevarles del makai al Rekaí y luego al nigenkai. ¡Ni que fuera el sirviente de koedma para recoger a esos ningens y más encima ayudarles!

_-Si te pasa algo en el estómago es por que te dio fuerte, muy fuerte- _otra vez la voz de Mukuro, y esta vez no pudo aguantarse las ganas de "destrozar" una rama, quemo una parte del árbol y enseguida vislumbró como la casa del pelirrojo estaba a oscuras. ¿Qué acaso no había nadie?.

-Mejor para mi- se dijo, ya que no tenía intenciones de que el otro le preguntara por el makai, o por su vida, ¡en ese momento no sabría que decirle!, ¡estaba más confundido que el idiota de kuwabara!.

-_Sonara escalofriante viniendo de mi, pero…me…gustaría que él sintiese lo mismo Hiei_- si, esa imagen de ella mirándole con ojitos brillantes y profundos…le hizo temblar. No entendía, esas ridiculeces de humanos no tenía por que sentirlas él.

Un flash de luz en su cabeza, se sintió mareado; y creyó que caería al piso si no fuera por que las ramas eran lo suficientemente anchas para mantenerlo en aquella posición.

Se quedó dormido, recordando la estúpida frase que le había dicho a Mukuro con la cual comenzó su pesadilla.

_-Creo que…me gusta Kurama__-

* * *

_**-En el centro comercial-**

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunte, mirándome de pies a cabeza antes de salir del vestidor, se que sonaba raro para las otras personas escucharme hablar solo, a todo esto ¿qué me importa?; ¡váyanse al demonio!

_-Te vez…increíble-_ si youko no hubiera dicho eso de esa manera no le habría creído, muy bien, ahora me faltaba sólo retocar algunas cosas, tenía ciertas dudas sobre esto, pero bueno, cuando comienzas termínalo.

-¿Qué tan loca es esta idea?-

_-Loca como un zorro y me gusta_- lleve mi cabellera para atrás, y enseguida me vislumbre en el vidrio cristalino.

Mis ropas de estudiante de color rosa las había cambiado por una chaqueta de cuerina negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla vino y un una cadena plateada, traía botines con remaches, sin llegar a parecer un punk o un gótico o algo por el estilo, era la última moda en Tokio, pero eso a mi me daba la misma mierda, sólo quería verme bien, y algo dentro me decía que Hiei estaba en mi casa, no sé, ¡créanme demente, una corazonada o algo así, pero quería irme pronto de ese lugar!

-Se esta poniendo a llover, es mejor que vayamos a casa youko-

_-Bueno, pero antes tengo una última sugerencia-_

--Esta bien, pero si toda esta locura no resulta considera el trato deshecho-

_-¿Qué te parece ponerte una perforación Shuishi?-_

-¿Un…aro?-

_-Si-_

-En donde-

_-¿En donde crees?__-

* * *

_**-Afueras de la residencia Minamino, seis horas de****spués-**

-Despierta-no quería hacerlo, por que hace algunas horas que se había quedado dormido, no había podido pegar un ojo sin pensar en la figura de ese maldito kitsune, y no sabía que tenía, que sentía, ¡esta enfermo eso seguro!, pero le dolía el cuerpo a mares aún por la posición, de inmediato abrió los ojos, dos cuencas rojizas visualizaron una especial figura debajo de una cosa negra grande y que estaba intentando cubrirle la cabeza, espera. ¿Estaba lloviendo?, ¡como no se dio cuenta y él que había dicho que no lo iba a molestar!

-Hiei, ¿has estado durmiendo todo el rato allí?-

Esa voz…sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, y de inmediato un temblor se adueño de sus piernas obligándole a tambalearse, de inmediato, como por inercia supo que el kitsune le estaba sosteniendo para que no cayera al cemento y se partiera la cabeza en dos. Había algo distinto en él, cuando descendió la mirada para ver sus manos…

Las manos del kitsune estaban cubiertas con unos guantes de látex vino…aquello fue…

_-Ex__citante_- no espera, ¡eso no lo había pensado él!, seguro lo habían embrujado con algún hechizo mientras dormía o estaba loco, o seguía soñando, ¡si eso era!, por que él no podía pensar en esas estúpidas cosas ningens.

-¿Sucede algo?, te pusiste blanco Hiei- si, y cuando acercó su rostro, esos ojos, la tez ahora algo bronceada, ¡no podía quitar la mirada del rostro del baka kitsune, era como un maldito imán atrayéndolo!.

-Na…da- ¡estúpido, estúpido!, y no podía articular bien las palabras, oh dios, en verdad que estaba enfermo, si, eso, terriblemente enfermo de…

_-No lo diré-_

Estúpidas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, no quería levantar la mirada y que esos ojos "que ahora sin saber por que se habían vuelto más atrayentes" le contemplaran, seguro estaba ¡muy, muy, muy, muy sonrojado!, y eso era impropio de él.

_-¿Ya te diste cuenta Shuishi?-_ Youko habló al kitsune, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada, y… …no creyó lo que veía, Hiei estaba evitando toparse con sus ojos verdes, ¿pero por que?-

_-__¿A poco te has dado cuenta que esta terriblemente nervioso con tú presencia?-_

-_Eso es imposible_- pensó.

_-Shuishi, te lo diré en dos formas, o eres estúpido o no te das cuenta que Hiei no puede dejar de comerte con la mirada-_

_-¿Qué hago?-_

_-Habla lo más lento que puedas, susurra las letras, para…importunarlo más-_

_-No podré hacerlo bien-_

_-Shuishi, yo te ayudaré, ¿tengo el don no?, mira lo que has logrado con sólo tocarlo con los guantes de látex, a mi me parece que adora la tela-_

-¿Quieres venir adentro Hiei?, esta haciendo mucho frío-

_-Y otra esa maldita voz, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Qué pasa?, por que mi corazón late tan deprisa, ¡siento que voy a estallar por dentro!-_sus ojos rojizos le miraron por unos cuantos segundos y no pudo quitarla de allí, así de simple, ¡y no sabía por que!, si el traje, o el cuero, o la voz, o los ojos o el cabello, dios, estaba muy…

_-Sexy- _pensó, ¡no, no, no, no, no!- eso no podía estarlo pensando él, y ni siquiera sabía que sabía esa palabra, ¡ni que hubiese estado en su diccionario!

_-¡Ve al mundo humano le das un beso y ya_!- ahora no necesitaba la voz de Mukuro en su cabeza, y sabía que Kurama le estaba hablando, pero él simplemente no escuchaba nada de nada de lo que decía, estaba con la vista fija en una cosita brillante que se movía dentro de esa zorruna boca, que le hizo hervir la sangre sin poder evitarlo otra vez.

_-¿Que es eso en su lengua?-_ se preguntó, y cada vez que Kurama hablaba, él lo veía, Dios, esa sensación dentro de su cuerpo estaba dejándole sin neuronas, ¡se estaba volviendo como Kuwabara!

-¿Qué tanto miras?, me estas asustando Hiei-

No aguantó… no supo, si un maldito humano se había posesionado de su cuerpo, o si estaba dejándose como él más grande idiota que había pisado la faz de la tierra, infierno o que, pero…

Con una rapidez endemoniada, llevó su rostro lo más cerca que pudo del baka kitsune, obligándole a botar el paraguas quedando los dos en medio de la lluvia; y simplemente dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, deslizó su lengua por esa boca zorruna, jugando con la punta de aquella cosita que había visto brillar.

Recorrió la comisura, y luego lentamente mezcló su lengua con la revoltosa del kitsune pelirrojo, dejándolo más anonadado que si Yusuke le hubiese pedido matrimonio a Keiko.

Sabía que estaba mal, demente, enfermo, con una fiebre y una jaqueca de los mil demonios, pero…

…_Es que a__ él le encantaban las perforaciones. _

**-Continuará-

* * *

  
**

Ya saben, lo de siempre, un review me da inspiración para seguirle, estaré subiendo un nuevo fick quizás en unas semanas por que tengo mucho que estudiar.

Gracias por leer este fick, pido disculpas si las personalidades se tornaron algo molestas, amo a Youko y por eso siempre lo incluyo, aunque sea de reportero.

Haciendo propaganda: ¡Vean Junjou Romantica!, si eres amante del yaoi te aseguro que te quedarás prendado de ella n.n

**Próximo capítulo: **

Paso 2: "Vuélvete un ser frío"

* * *

…"_**¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará remediar esto? …**_

…_**Sólo remediarlo…**_

…_**Porque no puedo ignorarlo si esto es amor…**_

…_**¡amor!…**_

…_**Me hace desear volver y hacerle frente…**_

…_**¡Pero no sé nada sobre el amor!"...**_

-Accidentally in love-

Counting crows


	2. Vuélvete un ser frío

_**Pasos de conquista**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Pues creo que ya dejé bien claro de quien es la serie, y toda la culpa de por que me gusta el yaoi de ella, que esta tan linda y me encanta ponerlos en situaciones rosadas y vergonzosas.

Si he llegado a molestar a algún lector con estas situaciones me disculpo, pero no pueden negarme que es muy divertido imaginarlos incluso de Romeo y Julieta.

Si he llegado a incmodar a alguien con este fick al tener tantos insultos de por medio me disculpo, pero en el manga de yyh Hiei tiene esos diálogos.

n.n Estoy leyendo, viendo, escribiendo, delirando y todas las otras posibles acciones existentes y no existentes con la serie JunJoun Romantica. Este capítulo fue influenciado por el opening de JJR "Kimi Hana" de la banda Pigstar", tiene escenas tan tiernas que no pude evitar saltar por todo mi cuarto al imaginar este episodio.

_**Notas:**_

Las letras en cursiva las dice Youko (por si he olvidado decirlo en el capítulo anterior), y por si lo han notado presenta dos estilos de narración.

Sin más avisos publicitarios les dejo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**-Paso 2-**

"_**Vuélvete un ser frío"**_

**-Habitación de Shuishi Minamino-**

Desperté antes de lo previsto, puesto que mi reloj aún no sonaba para levantarme y sacarme de la cama en la que siempre me gusta permanecer por mucho, mucho tiempo. Y justo ahora que quería intentar dormir un poco me fue imposible volver a cerrar los ojos.

_-Estúpido demonio de fuego-_

Llevé mis manos hasta mi cabeza, ¡estaba terriblemente confundido!; ¿le gustaba o no le gustaba a Hiei?; ¿fue por mi apariencia que se arrojo como un poseído hasta mis labios y me beso?; ¡en serio!; ¡me había besado y no estaba escribiendo cosas en un cuaderno con él y yo de protagonistas!.

Lo admito, ya estoy hablando puras incoherencias, pero es que recordar como él me recorrió con su boquita inexperta hacía que las estúpidas mariposas que al parecer "habían decidido vivir por toda la vida en mi estomago" revolotearan de un lado para el otro.

-_Me encantan las perforaciones-_y esa voz en mi cabeza era la responsable de que hubiese pasado la noche con la mirada en el techo; ¡se suponía que él no debía dormir!: ¡no al revés!

-¡Diablos!-si, y cada día me gustaba más, volviéndome loco al grado de dibujar su rostro en miles de cuadernos, de escribir lo que fuera con los kanjis de su nombre, de comprar cosas con formas de llamitas o coleccionar cajitas de fósforos por el hecho de que él podía hacer fuego.

¿Qué?, ¡si estoy enamorado!; ¡que esperaban!, entonces, razonen ustedes, ¿Qué pasa cuando justo la persona, ser, cosa, lo que sea que sea que te gusta, te da un beso o te mira tan profundamente que sientes que tus piernas vuelan en miles de rosadas nubes sintiendo como te sube la sangre hasta las mejillas, todo a mil por hora y sientes que eres un idiota literalmente?.

Bingo, ¡te enamoras más!

_-Shuishi, ¡bue-nos-días!-_ y para rematarla, por alguna "extraña razón que desconozco y que _no_ quiero saber", Youko estaba más feliz, amable y dulce de lo habitual, cosa que me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

_-Anda, ¡hace un radiante y maravilloso día!-_

Si como no, mira que radiante.

-¡Esta lloviendo pelmazo!-

_-Yo sólo decía-_

En ese momento capté como me miraba Youko. Tenía una sonrisa demasiado sarcástica en sus labios...

O no...

Eso sólo significaba una cosa...no dejaría de molestarme en toda una semana.

_-Shu-i-shi-_

Sonrisa pepsodent de Youko…

-¿Qué?- me rendí, escondí mi cabeza debajo de mi almohada, la cual para colmo tenía una estampa de un dragón en el medio. ¡Todo me recordaba a Hiei!; seguro, los dioses habían confabulado para que las cosa me salieran al revés; ¡mira que no recordaba tener una almohada con un dragón negro!

_-¡No creí que con el primer paso ya te daría un beso!- _podía imaginarme a Youko dentro de mi cabeza, mirándome con ojos brillantes y cursis, sosteniendo un abanico o que se yo, ¡seguro daba vueltas y vueltas como idiota en mi cerebro!

_-Mi shuishi esta grande, diste tu primer beso, mejor dicho ¡te robaron tu primer beso!, wuaaaaaa, ¡que romántico!, a mi me lo robó Kuroune hace mucho tiempo, ¡que nostalgia me das!_-

¡Tierra por que no te lo tragas!

-¡No lo digas!, ¡que me apeno!- grité, cubriéndome la cara con la almohada, ¿Por qué no me podía asfixiar con ella?; ¡rayos!.

Sentía mis manos temblando, mis labios entre abriéndose tomando aire salvajemente, seguro tenía la cara muy, muy, muy, muy roja.

En un impulso llevé mi cuerpo lo más al fondo de la cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza con las frazadas, en este momento soy una rata cobarde. ¿Algún problema?

_-¡Te besó y le correspondiste!-_

-¡No!-

_-¡Besito!-_

-N-o-l-o-r-e-p-i-t-a-s-

_-Roce de labios-_

-Es lo mismo Youko, y no me estas ayudando ahora-

_-¿Lengua con lengua?-_

-¡Eso es peor!-

_-Kiss you-_

-¡Muérete!-

_-Mátate tú, total; ¡ya te beso, puedes morir tranquilo!-_

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-

Seis a.m. y sonó mi despertador, quizás podría pasarme la vida metido dentro de la cama, si, ¡eso era perfecto!, podría hacerme el enfermo y faltar toda la semana a la escuela y a los trabajos de Koedma.

Levanté la cabeza de la almohada, en verdad me estaba asfixiando con ella.

_-Estúpido-_

Entonces escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, y por algo que no supe la cara se me lleno con un rubor extremo, de inmediato mi corazón latió con una inigualable potencia y me sudaron las manos. ¿Y por qué demonios estaba yo nervioso?; ¡si fue Hiei quien se lanzó como poseído sobre mi!

_-Shuishi, soy la voz de tu conciencia, y más te vale escucharme antes de que me vuelva a poner estúpido y cursi-_

-Dime-

_-Comenzaremos tu segunda lección, quizás con esta consigues que te invite a salir-_

-Youko, eso es imposible, ¡Hiei es Hiei!, ¡no me invitaría a salir ni aunque lo drogara!-

_-Pues ayer no fue tan Hiei pretty boy-_

Sonrojo por parte de Kurama…

-Escucha, ¿te has percatado si quiera por un segundo que eres un libro abierto?-

Mire el techo de mi alcoba, eso no podía ser verdad. ¿Se me notaba a kilómetros que me gustaba Hiei?

_-Segundo paso de conquista: Ignóralo todo el día_

-¿Y eso por qué?, no le veo ni pies ni cabeza a eso.-

_-Si lo haces, te aseguro que no podrá quitarte de su cabeza hasta haberte robado otro beso._

-Estás loco-

_-Loco como un zorro-_

Si, y debo de admitir que por primera vez se me antojo la idea de ignorar a Hiei.

Y lo iba a conseguir aunque me tuviese que amarrar a un árbol para ello.

* * *

**-Sobre el árbol de cerezo, frente a la ventana de Shuishi-**

_-Me encantan las perforaciones- _

-¡Rayos!, ¡no de nuevo!- llevaba prácticamente seis horas, ¡seis malditas horas de su vida pensando en que demonios le había pasado en ese momento!, y es que él no lo entendía y si él no lograba entonces nadie podría simplemente.

¡Mukuro tenía la culpa!, ¿acaso no sabía que él hacía las cosas literalmente?, ¡mira que decirle que le diera un beso y ya!; ahora estaba más confundido que antes y ni siquiera había podido darle una explicación al kitsune.

¿Por qué me dirán ustedes?; pues bien, ¡por que se había escapado como una vil rata cobarde!

Recordó su rostro, los ojos verdes que le miraron pidiendo una respuesta a ese acto, la forma en que jugó con el arete de su lengua, como el corazón le había latido con una potencia abrasadora y que tenía sudando las manos, temblándole el labio inferior incapaz de mordérselo para evitar sentir aquello en el pecho.

Y el sólo recordar como el paraguas se le había caído al kitsune lo hizo sonrojarse una vez más, y los labios carnosos regresaron a su mente, el aroma y el sabor a chocolate que traían consigo.

_-Hiei…¿qué?-_

_-No digas nada-_

_-Yo quiero que tú me…-_

Pensamiento censurado por Hiei

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-gritó tapándose la cara con sus dos manos, ¡de donde había sacado el esa personalidad para hablar!, ni que fuera el actor de una novela rosada y melosa.

Y lo peor era que sentía esas mariposas "o sea lo que fueran" volando como locas en su estómago**,** yque la sangre le subía hasta las mejillas.

Definitivamente estaba enfermo, muy, muy enfermo, ¡y quería ya la cura para ello!

_-Si sientes algo en tu estómago, entonces te dio fuerte, muy fuerte_- si, y para rematarla Mukuro aparecía en su cabeza cada vez que intentaba obviar el pensamiento, dios, ¿que haría ahora?, si iba a donde ella y le decía que había sentido aquello presentía que estaría cavando su propia tumba, no por que ella fuera expresiva o se pusiera como una quinceañera en estos casos, si no por que estaría dejando a la vista cual era su punto débil en el makai.

Y él lo sabía, que esas cosas lo volverían frágil como un humano, sentirse aferrado a alguien terminaría lastimándole.

Temía a ello, sentirse enfermo de algo que no lastimaba físicamente cuando ya no le tenías. Estaba enfermo de amor, ¡estúpido amor!, ¡lo maldecía a el y a todas sus letras!; ese pequeño sentimiento podía incluso con una mirada de indiferencia del kitsune herirle, y él no sabría que hacer para olvidar aquello.

Volvió a descender la vista, y cuando esos pensamientos que "no deberían estar en su cabeza" al fin dejaron de fastidiarle se dio el lujo de mirar hacia la ventana.

-Baka…kitsune-exclamó, su rojizos ojos se quedaron perdidos en la habitación, ¡era culpa de Kurama esto!, si no fuera por sus guantes de látex y ese bronceado repentino no habría caído!.

_-Mentiroso_-

-Estúpida conciencia-

De acuerdo, ya no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en Kurama, en todas las condenadas cosas estaba, en el árbol, véase las odiosas flores rosadas de cerezo, que al parecer habían "escogido justo ese árbol y ese día para florecer", en la casa, en su ropa, en la forma de las nubes, en el makai cada vez que se hablaba de Youko Kurama, en fin.

_-Estas condenado Hiei_- si, y odiaba no saber que era lo que le pasaba.

Malditos sentimientos humanos que provocaban estas cosas…

Odiaba al odioso sentimiento que se adueñaba de él cada vez que le miraba. Se sentía tan extraño no poder simplemente ser él por que el otro lograba con cada gesto, por más inocente que fuera, "aunque de inocente no tenia un pelo", darle un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su vida.

-No me puede gustar un hombre, es Kurama, convéncete de eso, es Kurama, es Kurama- si, y si esos pensamientos sirviesen, cosa que bien sabía que no le ayudarían más que para freírse la cabeza hace rato que lo habría logrado.

_-Hiei**;** ¿quieres entrar?, hace frío afuera-_

La carita sonrojada del baka kitsune

_-¿Quieres helado?, creo que queda algo en la nevera-_

La voz de ese meloso zorro…

_-Si quieres duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el futón, así estarás más cómodo-_

Había dormido en su cama, en su almohada, con su olor…

-¡No, no, no, no!-

Esto se estaba comenzando a salir de control.

-No…iré…a…verle- exclamó, apretando los dientes con fuerza sobre su boca, lo mejor era quedarse allí, bajo el rosado y fastidioso árbol, mojándose de los pies a la cabeza por esa "repentina" tormenta que estaba cayendo, ¡y aunque le diese hipotermia no se moverá de allí!

-Esto debe de ser un complot- exclamó, mira que primero sale el sol, y justo cuando se pone a pensar en Kurama llueve, y eso sólo quería decir una cosa.

Le estaban insinuando que debía ir a tocar a su ventana para pasar la noche en su casa.

-Estúpida lluvia- de acuerdo, había pasado de odiar el rosado árbol al hombre que predice el clima, a la casa del baka kitsune y a Mukuro.

-Ojala me hubiese quedado callado-

Si, y si hubiera sabido que no era el único con esos problemas en la cabeza habría entendido que no estaba mal querer a un hombre.

* * *

**-Cuarto de Shuishi Minamino-**

_-3, 2, 1-_

-No lo aguanto, no puedo, ¡no puedo!- lo admito, estaba comportándome como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de robar su juguete preferido, cosa, que en mi caso, seguro se llamaría Hiei y sería el último modelo de una colección de peluches violentos capaces de disparar proyectiles de chocolate.

_-¿Chocolate?-_

-Se "supone" que estoy hablando sólo Youko-

_-Correcto, sigue con tu delirio-_

-Gracias-

Pero es que…para mi era prácticamente imposible ignorar a Hiei por todo un dia; ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

¿Veinte y cuatro horas sin verle?

¿Ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos sin escuchar su voz?

¿Sin ver sus ojos rojizos o su cabellera negra, o quizás lo malgasto de su ropa o las tontas mañas que trae del makai?

_-No es para tanto Shuishi, hasta yo podría-_

-Si fuera Kuroune no podrías-

_-Cállate-_

-Que, ¿te di en un punto frágil?-

_-Esta vez me reservaré el derecho de opinar-_

Y justo, justo ahora, ¿me piden que ignore a Hiei?

¿Sabiendo que esta lloviendo torrencialmente?

¿Qué esta en el árbol de cerezo del frente de mi ventana con el tobillo sangrando por algo que aún no sé?

¿Y que me esta fulminando con sus ojos rojizos, diciéndome _"baka kitsune, por que demonios no me abres la ventana si sabes que estoy lanzándote miradas telequinéticas que dicen "ábreme"?_

-Sólo déjame abrir un poco la ventana Youko, un poquito-

_-Ni aunque me pagarás todo el dinero del mundo-_

¿Qué quizás podría tenerle dentro de mi cuarto por las próximas seis horas hasta que pase la tormenta a mi merced?

-¡Deja de dominar mis manos!, ¡tengo suficiente con que vivas en mi conciencia!-

_-También es mi cuerpo, y yo hago lo que quiero con él, y ahora se me antoja verte bailando Shuishi-_

-Te odio-

Seguro, Hiei debe estar pensando que estoy enfermo, o que me atacó una araña mutante radiactiva para que me estuviese moviendo de esta manera; ¡mira que pelear con mis manos para abrir una estúpida ventana!.

_-Escucha, te amarraré a la cama si es necesario, y de paso se vería muy excitante y todo eso, pero no dejaré que abras ni medio centímetro la ventana, arruinarías mis planes; ¡ni lo sueñes pretty boy!-_

Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez este plan se estaba saliendo de control, una cosa era que quisiese ser el novio de Hiei, pero a Youko se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que mi vida era dominable por él, cosa que ya era demasiado. Además, ignorar a Hiei todo un dia no seria TAN mala idea si no acarreara que por mi culpa fuese a contraer hipotermia o se fracturase el tobillo, o me odiase por toda la vida por no prestarle la atención que se merece, o dejase de hablarme por un largo tiempo, por que incluso los monosílabos a los que yo califico como conversación desaparecerían.

¿Les cuento algo interesante?

-Hiei es un rencoroso y amargado-

Y no me perdonaría jamás el no abrirle si se dignaba a tocar el cristal de la ventana.

-Pero Youkito lindo, precioso, ¡me esta mirando!, ¡y muy feo!-

_-Pues primero piensa en una excusa, barata, creíble y rápida para explicar el por que estas hablando sólo y bailando ballet en tu cuarto-_

De acuerdo, lo más probable es que desde la perspectiva de Hiei me viera…como estúpido, moviéndome en círculos de un lado para el otro, jalándome el cabello, mordiéndome las manos o poniéndome una almohada en la cara para que no viese lo rojas que estaban mis mejillas.

Tener sus ojos sobre mi perfecta persona no me dejaban pensar bien…

-¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?, ¡y por que pone esos ojos!-

Era difícil…muy difícil ignorarlo cuando te das cuenta que te esta comiendo con la mirada, ¡maldito demonio de fuego!.

_-La idea Shuishi es que él no deje de pensar en ti; ¡no que tú lo veas en cada cosa que se te ocurre mirar!-_

-¿Y que puedo hacer Youko?, esto de "ignóralo todo un dia", no esta dando buenos resultados-

_-¿Y cómo sabes que no esta dando buenos resultados eh?-_

-¿Qué?-

_-Primero; ¿desde cuando que Hiei te mira tanto desde ese árbol?-_

-Pues…nunca lo había hecho…-

_-¿Y desde cuando que se sonroja cuando sus miradas se topan?-_

-Eh…¿desde ayer?-

_-Serás baka, primero Yusuke termina la secundaria, antes de que te des cuenta que te ve hasta en las nubes sabiondo-_

-¿Y como sabes que no ha dejado de pensar en mi?

_-¿El hecho de que esta quemando las hojas rosadas del árbol no te dice nada?-_

-Mera coincidencia, necesito hechos, no distorsiones de tus ojos Youko-

_-¿Quieres hechos?-_

-Me lo merezco-

_-Bien, abre la ventana y grítale; ¡Hiei quieres salir conmigo!-_

-¡Serás bestia Youko!-

_-Me lo supuse idiota, sólo ve, párate bajo el árbol y dale un beso en la mejilla, dile que se ve bien o que si quiere una taza de chocolate caliente y listo, el resto de lo que ocurra es problema tuyo-_

Bueno, al menos ya tenía la siguiente instrucción y no se oía tan mal, fácil de realizar hasta para un niño de seis años, Kuwabara seguro podría hacerlo, ¿entonces por que yo no podría?, ¿siendo que según mi libreto tengo mucha personalidad y un gran toque principesco?.

¿Les digo algo?

-Estoy aterrado-

* * *

**-En el árbol con Hiei-**

-Baka kitsune-Volví a moverme, y había incinerado ya la hoja numero seiscientos sesenta y tres, y si mis cálculos no me fallaban aún tenía unas cien hojitas rosadas para quemar a mi antojo, estúpidas hojas que insinuaban "Kurama" en todo su ser nefasto y rosa.

_-¡Dale un beso y ya!-_ estúpida Mukuro que seguía gritando en mi cabeza. ¿Qué era este sentimiento?, ¿esta pequeña bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con explotar si no gritaba o le hablaba o le decía algo siquiera de lo que me estaba pasando?-

-Espera-

Seguro había pescado una buena fiebre, pues me ardía la cabeza, y mis ojos querían cerrarse a causa de no haber dormido todo el dia de ayer por estar pensando en ese baka kitsune, y mi tiritar del labio inferior se había mudado hasta mis manos. ¡Ya ni siquiera podía quemar las hojas!.

_-Eso sólo puede significar…_- si, levanté la mirada y me tope con su "sonrojada" cara sobre mis ojos rojizos.

Le fulminé.

¡Mira que abrir la ventana luego de unos diez minutos que deja de llover!; ¡que estoy empapado hasta la punta de mis calcetines y ya no me quedaban hojitas para incinerar!.

-Que- exclamé, calándole con mi mirada más malhumorada que podía realizar.

-Hiei…yo…que…quer-

Mira que actuar de tartamudo, aunque debo admitir que lo hacía muy bien, o era yo el idiota que le creía tal burrada.

Entonces de la nada, se me vino otra frase que Mukuro me había dicho cuando le "revelé" mi ya no tan secreto malestar, y el mismo sentimiento extraño se adueñó de mi estómago, y si no fuera por que hasta las odiosas nubes tenían formas de zorros seguro no estaría pasando por cosas como esta.

_-Los humanos les llaman citas Hiei, son muy buenas para estos casos-_

Estúpidas costumbres ningens, y estúpidos consejos de Mukuro que no sirven para nada.

¿Qué como sé que no sirven?

Pues el primer consejo no me sirvió, sólo me confundí más.

En ese momento le sentí, un toque, manos tiritonas jalando mi ropa mojada me hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¡Hiei yo quería preguntarte!-

¿Por qué demonios me grita de la ventana?, ¿que acaso no puede esperar a que ingresara al cuarto?

-¡Qué cosa!-

De acuerdo, si ya era estúpido el que él me gritase, debió de verse más estúpido el que yo le respondiera de la misma manera.

_-Estúpidas vías de comunicación-_

-¡Pues si te gustaría…!-

Y lo supe, algo muy, muy en el fondo, me estaba advirtiendo lo que seguiría.

-¡Yo quería saber si tú querrías!-

_-Oh dios mío, no digas lo que estoy pensando-_

Seguro ahora le bajo la vena rosada de esas hojas, y quiere invitarme a salir o sea como se llame.

Aparte, ya me siento bastante estúpido gritando del árbol a la ventana, y estoy seguro que él también se siente así, ¿Por qué no mejor me dejaba entrar a su alcoba y asunto arreglado?, así nos…evitábamos estas cursilerías.

-Espera-

Acaso…¿es tan importante que debe de hacerlo de esta manera, suponiendo claro que no existiese otra?

¿Y como le digo que bueno, a mi, me, ¡rayos!…gustaría…ir..con…él, si él, al cine o algo así?

_-¿Que rayos estoy pensando?-_

-¡Si querrías pasar la noche en mi casa, ya que tienes herido el tobillo!-

_Dolió…_

Pero…¿se supone que no debería de haberme dolido verdad?; entonces…¿por que?, ¡Por que me trataba de esta manera como si no hubiera pasado nada!

¡Como si esas malditas y horrible seis horas en que estuve divagando no hubiesen significado nada!

-¡Hiei pasa algo!-

¿Qué si me pasa algo?...¡Obvio que me pasa algo sabiondo!

Pero…¿cómo se dice?

¿Se sonríe, "suponiendo que pueda hacerlo", y ya esta?

_-Seré estúpido--_

-¿Hiei?-

-Eso…no era lo que esperaba escuchar… kitsune-

-¿Ah… no?-

-Pues…ni se acercó un poco a lo que pensé-

Diablos…

Ya no podía darme la vuelta, salir corriendo a darme contra un muro, o fugarme por un agujero del mundo espiritual.

¡Yo y mi gran boca!, estúpidos pensamientos que no me dejaron diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad.

Mira que pensar que Kurama me invitaría a salir…

Espera, yo quería en el fondo que Kurama me…

_-Los humanos las usan para conocerse mejor, divertirse, besarse…-_

_-Besarse-_

-Hiei, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-Kurama-

No supe por que lo hice…

-¡Hiei, te podrías matar!, ¡apenas te sostenías en ese árbol!, ¡por eso te estaba gritando de la ventana!-

No supe por que salté del árbol hasta la baranda de la ventana o me quedé mirando sus ojos verdes de tan manera que le hice sonrojar.

-Hiei…que…-

_Y si él se sonrojaba por mi causa…_

-Kurama yo quería saber si tu-

Y si fuera por ese sentimiento tan extraño que se había adueñado de mi alma luego de percibir el roce sobre mi boca de su carne.

-Tú…-

Ni siquiera sé como se pronuncia, por que sé que no podría sacarle de mi garganta aunque lo intentase…jamás podría decirle siquiera algo parecido a ello.

_-Estúpida palabra-_

-¿Tú?- y cuando volví a sentir el roce de su piel cerca de la mía, sus dedos acercándose levemente sobre mi mano, palpando la humedad de las gotas de lluvia.

_Y sus ojos mirándome como aquella vez…_

La voz masculina, y el recuerdo del arete en la punta de mi lengua.

-¿Querrías tener una cita conmigo…Kitsune?-

En ese momento en que Kurama me apretó la muñeca, desee que me partiera un rayo…literalmente.

_**-Continuará-

* * *

**_Ya saben, lo de siempre, un review me da inspiración para seguirle,. Gracias por leer este fick, pido disculpas si las personalidades se tornaron algo molestas, amo a Youko y por eso siempre lo incluyo, aunque sea de reportero.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

Paso 3: _Vuélvete su maestro_

_**Gracias especialmente a: **_

Kitty_wolf, Carmilla Vampirelle, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Kuranieves Jaganshi, Andromeda no Sainto, kisachanlover y a lAIN1109.

_**Notas:**_

Nos veremos en la siguiente entrega si ustedes quieren, como ahora estoy de vacaciones e comenzado a redactar las actualizaciones de todos los ficks de yyh que tengo, llevaré unas mil palabras en cada uno, y pienso subirlas a mas tardar en la mitad de enero o principios de febrero.

Saludos! nOn

* * *

…_**No soltaré tu mano, no la soltaré...  
…Si cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos más solos estamos...  
…Entonces limitémonos a cogernos de la mano hasta que desaparezca la soledad…  
…Aunque tus pequeñas espinas hieran mi mano...**_

-Kimi-Hana-

Pigstar


	3. Vuélvete su maestro

_**Pasos de conquista**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de su autor, yo solo los uso para crear las escenas de mi enferma cabeza, y lo que me hubiese gustado ver en la serie, claro, si Kurama y Hiei hubiesen tenido capítulos especiales y a solas.

_**Notas:**_

Sólo darles las gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fick, dejan review, y no dejan pero leen igual. A todos ellos con todo mi amor, por que sin ellos este fick no estaría siendo actualizado, espero les guste, y perdonen si Hiei me quedo algo occe. Pero no pude evitar imaginármelo en ese plano ante las cosas que dice Kurama.

Oscurita se va a ciudad gótica a leer…

* * *

_**-Paso 3-**_

"_**Vuélvete su maestro"**_

**-Casa de Yusuke Urameshi; 20:50 de la noche-**

-¿Y bien, te va gustando Hiei?-

Se miró por cuarta vez en esa cosa que el moreno tenía en la pared, sabía que eso era uno de esos objetos que los humanos usaban para verse todos los ángulos del cuerpo, y si somos sinceros nunca en su vida esperó usar alguno como ellos; menos que se movería del árbol de cerezo para pedirle al baka kitsune una cita. Recordó su rostro, iluminado por la luz de la obscura noche cuando pronunció esas palabras, el sabor extraño y enfermo de su boca, y sin quererlo sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como el color de sus ojos.

Ojala hubiera sabido cerrar la boca…

Pero aunque le rogara al cielo que todo fuese una broma, sabía que el tiempo no se devolvería, ni le regresaría su dignidad.

_-Idiota, idiota…-_

¡Era inútil fingir que no pasaba nada!; ¡Y mucho menos ahora!

O Kami, por lo que más quieras ayúdale, por que bien sabemos que cualquier comentario que saliese de sus labios podría arruinar la cita de su vida, por que no sabía decirle más que insultos a Kurama.

-¿Importa acaso si me gusta Urameshi?-

-Obvio hombre, ¿acaso te gustaría que te hubiese hecho ponerte una camisa rosada?-

-Quieres morir eh-

-Yo sólo decía, ¿en qué piensas?; hace rato que te veo sonrojarte por nada y luego criticarte por ello- la voz de Yusuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó la vista; ¿debería de decirle o no decirle aquello que lo estaba descomponiendo?, bueno, algo debería de contarle, pues luego de haberle propuesto al kitsune salir con él había corrido a la casa del moreno para que le ayudará a inventar alguna excusa creíble para deshacer esa propuesta. Pero en vez de eso, Yusuke lo había alentado a seguir, usando un argumento como "eres hombre, y los hombres no dejan plantadas a sus damas".

-Nada importante- Yusuke se había ofrecido a vestirle, guiarlo cuando fuese a buscar a Kurama a su casa, púes según las locas ideas del moreno si lo hacía seguramente el baka kitsune caería rendido ante sus pies y sería tan mono como una galleta bañada en chocolate con menta.

Cosa que provocó que la cara se le tensara y arqueará una ceja al imaginar tal pelotudes. Pero bueno, si tenía que hacer eso para ganarse algún lugar importante en la vida del kitsune lo haría, aunque el otro se matará de la risa y se lo sacara en cara cada vez que se vieran luego de eso, si es que no se le arruinaba misteriosamente la noche.

-¿Con "nada importante" te refieres a Kurama?-

Se sentía como un conejo de peluche, y rosado, que seguro tendría una cinta de lo más linda en el cuello y sería blanca; confundido por detalles muy pequeños como que si eran amigos o compañeros de equipo o quien sabe que eran ahora.

Dios, las cosas si que se le complicaron al gustarle un humano.

-Me siento tan estúpido de blanco-

-Así me sentí yo cuando llevé la primera vez a Keiko al cine-

-Hn- y si seguimos contando, el moreno había llegado al extremo de pedirle ayuda a la loca de su novia consejos de moda para salir con Kurama.

_-Hiei- _la voz del zorro y volvió a sonrojarse; ¡No entendía que le pasaba!; era como si miles de mariposas se hubiesen acordado vivir en su estómago, y ya era la segunda vez que pensaba eso.

-Hombre quédate tranquilo, no será la primera vez que salgas con Kurama-

Sentir la mano de Yusuke ajustándole la talla del pantalón fue frustrante, sabía que era raro que se estuviese mirando en un espejo, pero ya rayaba que el otro cociera ropa.

-¡Listo!- Yusuke se levantó del suelo, con una aguja siendo mordisqueada, carretillas de hilo en sus manos y una gran sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Algo más o ya me puedo largar?- el otro le miró, por arriba, por abajo, por el lado; en fin.

¡Se veía demasiado bien!

-Deberías vestirte más seguido de blanco, ese tono te queda de lujo Hiei-

-Si tú lo dices- no tenía muchos ánimos, no le gustaba cambiar el estilo de sus prendas, pero bueno, prefería los consejos de Yusuke que los de Kuwabara.

-Me voy, mañana te traigo esas latas humanas que me pediste-

-Alto allí- le estiró la palma de la mano, y depositándole un arete rojizo le sonrió.

¿Un arete?; ¿A qué estaba jugando este?

-Póntelo en la oreja izquierda, así si van a bailar y aparece un humano que vaya a pasarse de listo sabrá que tienes pareja-

Vaya costumbre que tenían estos humanos, eran tan raros, mira que con un aro sabrían eso, ¿acaso eso les diría que él y Kurama eran una pareja Gay?

Ni que pudiera imaginarlo.

-Bueno, a ver si así ya me dejas tranquilo Urameshi- de un solo golpe, perforó su lóbulo izquierdo con el metal del arete, y al clavarlo indujo a que una descarga eléctrica le recorriese por todo el cuello.

-Algo más Hiei- ya se estaba estresando, ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil salir con Kurama para hacer tantos preparativos!

-Cuando te abra la puerta, por que ni se te ocurra tocar la ventana dale esto-

-¿Una rosa blanca?- era oficial, Yusuke estaba empeñado en cambiar su apariencia y ahora su personalidad.

-Le va a gustar mucho, en serio Hiei-

-Hn, ¿esperas que diga algo cursi como "eres mi cielo" y luego le dé un beso en la boca acaso?-

-No-

-¿Entonces que demonios pretendes que le diga eh?-

-Nada, guarda silencio-

Eso fue lo único que le gustó de toda la cháchara de locuras que le estaba obligando hacer Yusuke.

-Ve la reacción cuando le des esa flor Hiei-

-Que romántico eres Urameshi- exclamó con cinismo

-Suerte Hiei-

-Cállate-

* * *

**-Habitación de Shuishi Minamino-**

-¡No sé que ponerme!- si alguna vez Youko imaginó ver a su otra mitad gritando histéricamente, lanzando cuanta ropa tuviese en el armario, peleando con el desastre que tenía en el cabello, rompiendo un espejo por que no le gustaba la imagen que le mostraba esta noche y otras cosas no se le habría ocurrido incitarle a coquetear con Hiei.

_-Ponte lo que sea, total siempre te ves bien- _

Si como no, si se pusiera cualquier cosa seguro le quitaría las ganas a Hiei de volver a invitarlo a salir. Cualquier cosa era sinónimo de "no me interesa tener contigo nada serio Hiei, sólo es algo pasajero"; ¡Si fuera esa la situación podía ponerse incluso el camisón de su madre, una toalla mojada en el cabello y una máscara contra arrugas!

_-Pude leer ese pensamiento, ¡Quedaré traumado de por vida!-_ Justo cuando necesitaba un consejo de parte de Youko, se le ocurría quedar en shock.

Vaya maestro que resultó ser.

_-Kurama no hagas eso-_

-¿Hacer qué?-

_-¡Comerte las uñas como una nena!, ¡y ya deja de moverte tanto!- _tomó dos camisas del armario, si iba a salir con Hiei en tres minutos debía verse bien, oler bien, y algo más que rimara con la palabra bien para poder tener el valor de pedirle salir de nuevo.

_-Para la moto, él te lo debe pedir, no te rebajaras a hacer eso-_

¿Estaba loco este zorro o qué?; ¡si hacia eso, seguro pasarían como cincuenta años y sería un anciano con un bastón negro, que necesitaba de una silla de ruedas para caminar y su única entretención sería ver películas en blanco y negro auspiciado por el canal de los viejitos!

_-Eres tan exagerado Shuishi, eso no pasará-_

-¡No quiero Youko!, ¡y no me obligues a creer lo contrario!-

_-Hagamos un trato, si resulta la cosa de esta noche dale un mes para que te vuelva a invitar a salir, si no ve e invítalo tú-_

-¡Un mes!, ¡es mucho!-

_-Para Hiei un mes sería la nada misma, ten en cuenta que jamás a salido con alguien, ahora, ¡deja de moverte quieres!, ¡ya es la segunda vez que te lo digo, y ponte una camisa para variar!- _se quedó quieto, tenía dos camisas en su mano, pero no lograba decidirse por ninguna.

-¿Negra o vino?-

_-Vino, te vez más bronceado, el negro te hace ver muy delgado y pálido-_

Puso la camisa frente a su cuerpo y viéndose en el espejo pensó que le quedaba bastante bien, pero no era lo que estaba buscando, no llegaba a parecerse; tenía algo, un no sabía que, que no le gustaba; ¿quizás por que al ser su cabello de ese tono y el pantalón que traía también, que parecía una gran botella de salsa de tomate?

_-Por favor Shuishi, puedo leer todo lo que piensas, no vuelvas a intentar dejarme marcando ocupado como diez minutos-_

-Esto no funciona, ya regreso-

_-Por Kami que no se te ocurra_- iba a hacer lo que temía de un comienzo, ¡ningún pelotudo lo haría, menos un gay declarado!

_-Shuishi, ni se te ocurra cruzar esa puerta- _

-¿Te digo algo Youko?-

_-¿Qué soy apuesto y tengo la razón?-_

-No, que te vayas al diablo un rato-

_-Tú lo quisiste luego no me busques llorando como una magdalena por que no sabes que hacer con Hiei-_

-Vamos Youko no lo dije enserio- no hubo respuesta, era oficial, el otro se había taimado como un crío y no le hablaría a menos que estuviese su hombría en juego.

No le quedaba otra más que recurrir al plan b.

Pedirle un consejo a su madre.

Y para eso si que se necesitaba valor, una por que no le había dicho que tenía una cita y dos por que su cita era un hombre.

-¿Puedes darme tu opinión por favor?, ¿negra o roja?- cruzó la puerta al cuarto de Shiori, ni que estuviera tan lejos, sólo dos pasos de la suya hacia la izquierda. Cuando escuchó su clásico "puedes entrar hijo", le miró como si fuese un pobre perrito mojado necesitado de una camita.

-Negra, con el rojo pareces un tarro de salsa-

-Si, eso pensé-

_-Idiota-_

-¿Tienes una cita amor?-

-Si, pero…no…bueno, no sabía como decírtelo-

_-Claro, por que sales con un hombre-_

-Preséntamela al salir, quiero saber como es-

-No mamá, no es necesario, no es algo que vaya a durar mucho la verdad, yo bueno, sólo-

_-Imbécil, por eso te dije que no hicieras lo que estabas pensando-_

-Amor, no seas tímido, sólo quiero saludarla-

-¿Para?-

-Para que se quede a dormir, supongo que llegarás tarde-

-Bueno, pero, hay algo que deberías saber mamá-

_-¡No lo digas!, ¡no Kurama!, ¡luego podemos inventarle algo, pedirle al idiota de Yusuke que nos preste a Keiko o pídele a la loca de tu amiga de cabello azul que se haga pasar por tu novia, pero no hagas eso!-_

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ella…es…un chico mamá-

-¿Perdón Shuishi?-

-Tengo una cita con un hombre- y lo último que supo Kurama en ese momento fue que tenía una madre desmayada en el piso y que tocaban la puerta.

* * *

**-A dos pasos de la puerta de la residencia Minamino-**

Hiei Jaganshi de camisa blanca, con los botones del cuello desabrochados, sudando de nerviosismo y con el corazón en la mano; era algo digno de ver seguramente; pero ver a un Hiei Jaganshi bajando la cabeza en señal de duda, mordiéndose la boca, temblando de los pies a la cabeza, de pantalón de lycra negra, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una rosa blanca a escasos centímetros de su rostro; improvisando lo que uno podría deducir era un simple y banal saludo era una escena; y una que ni siquiera Kurama estaría preparado para ver en alguna de sus vidas.

_-Vamos, tu puedes, es el zorro, el zorro, el zorro_- aquello no era racional, nada de lo que estaba pasando se podría catalogar como eso; ¡por todos los cielos, era como si Yusuke se hubiese tragado su personalidad!

Nadie en su sano juicio diría que lo que estaba intentando hacer era normal, por que no lo era, y sería una burda mentira decir lo contrario. ¿Él y el zorro teniendo una cita a mitad de la noche con cientos de humanos locos, desquiciados y enfermos de amor?; por dios, ¡Aquello rozaba la anormalidad!; ¡ni que estuviese viendo una película ganadora del oscar y el grammy para creérsela!

_-Toca, es simple toca_- y aunque bien sabía que solo estaba acompañado por sus vocecitas internas, el nerviosismo adquirido hacía que las manos le temblasen tanto que no pudiese tocar bien la puerta.

Un paso más adelante, la puerta a escasos centímetros de su nariz, apunto de rozarle la madera blanca de esta en la cara, quizás para experimentar la textura, o sentir el aroma de la pintura sobre ella; de acuerdo, aquello era raro, esos detalles pasarían inadvertidos si otra fuese la situación.

_-"Vengo a buscarte zorro", "tuya", "vengo a buscarte_"- llevaba repitiéndolo desde que llegó, dos frases, veinte y tres letras que le tenían sufriendo como una magdalena.

Otro paso, y al fin dio varios golpes a la madera.

_-Sólo dile vámonos kitsune, ni nervios, ni gestos, ni besos_- escuchó una frase, captó una cabellera rojiza rozarle los pómulos; no pudo evitar volverse una piedra cuando percibió la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Hiei?- contempló dos ojos verdes y unos pequeños labios rosados, para el colmo el baka kitsune se veía tan bien como todos los días. Se sonrojó autómata, y escondió la cabeza esperando que el otro no captase la vergüenza que sentía por estar allí parado sin saber que hacer. De inmediato extendió la mano y le dejó ver la insignificante flor.

-Toma- no saludó, no le miró, ni siquiera le habló; ¡para que había practicado tanto!; en un dos por tres se le habían ido al drenaje las palabras.

-Que…dulce, yo…dios, ¡me gusta mucho Hiei!- percibió como su cerebro grababa detenidamente las palabras pronunciadas por el kitsune.

La escucha, la procesa, la estudia, la analiza, la enlaza….¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda!; ¡Si que estaba mal para haber hecho semejante gesto!

Aquello no lo habría hecho él ni en mil años, ¡estúpido de Urameshi por decirle que hiciese aquello!. Ya vería, se vengaría de alguna manera.

Se sonrojó, bajó la vista, se le trabó la lengua, no fue capaz de articular nada de nada; giró sobre sus talones, le dio la espalda, suda, se puso a mirar algunas hojas caer del árbol de cerezo; todo en menos de tres segundos.

-¿Nos vamos Hiei?- pero cuando percibió el brazo de Kurama atarse en medio del suyo, la camisa de franela negra rozarle bajo la tela supo que quizás no estuvo tan mal, que quizás no se había visto tan estúpido como él había creído.

-Hn- otra vez el cosquilleo bajo el vientre, o estómago o lo que sea que fuese, y el mismo calor, la falta de aire, la piel de Kurama pegándose con la suya, la mano bajando hasta la cintura.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?-la voz de Kurama en su cerebro luego de eso.

-No sé, ¿Qué hacen los humanos en estos casos?- exclamó, sin muchos ánimos a decir verdad, se sentía tan extraño siendo rodeado por el brazo del kitsune que no sabía que hacer, no era humano, ni era chica.

-¿Bailamos?-

-¿Qué?, ¿aquí?-

-Vamos a la plaza, hay más espacio para eso-

-Estás loco-

-Es mi cita, y en una cita tiendo a ser algo infantil-

-Estúpido zorro- y cuando volvió a sentir la mano de Kurama posarse en su cintura creyó que la cara le explotaría de la vergüenza y de lo roja que estaba.

Definitivamente aquello le superaba, pero quizás podría llegar a gustarle.

* * *

**-En el parque, 9:10 pm-**

Volvió a sentir como la mano del kitsune se movía de la cintura hacía un poco más abajo, se veía raro, eso seguro, él era demasiado bajito comparado con el pelirrojo, quizás esos humanos que les miraban creyeran que era su hermano pequeño o algo por el estilo, pero lo de estar abrazados ya era para dudar. Y él sabía que pensaban eso; y aunque entendía por que les miraban de esa manera le preguntó al pelirrojo por aquello.

-¿Por qué?- sólo una frase, el otro le miró, y simplemente sonrió, como si aquello no fuera de gran importancia.

-No es nada, sólo envidian como nos vemos Hiei-

La mano otra vez, tiembla de los pies a la cabeza al sentir como palpa la tela de la camisa y al experimentar un dedo apretarle más fuerte.

-Gracias Hiei- un beso en su mejilla, y se sintió peor. Mierda, en verdad mataría a Yusuke luego de la estupidez que estaba por hacer.

Bajó la cabeza resignado.

-Yo…bueno- incomprensible, estaba nervioso y él no era de tener sentimientos como esos.

Sudó, giró el rostro, arrancó la mano de su cintura con fuerza y siguió caminando solo.

-Hiei, ¿sucede algo malo?- le miró, fulminó con sus ojos carmines los verdes de él. No era necesario decirle que no sabía que hacer, no era necesario comentarle que nunca en su sano juicio le habría invitado a salir, no, no era necesario abrir la boca para preguntar que debía de hacer en una cita. El otro lo sabía, y por ello sólo le miro.

-Hiei…Ya llegamos-

-¿A sí?-

-Si- Kurama sonríe, toma la mano del pelinegro con fuerza y le lleva hasta él. El otro choca, sintiendo la franela de la camisa negra y el olor de su shampoo.

-Odio como hueles zorro- miente, Kurama lo sabe con ver como las mejillas se sonrojan.

-Me da gracia-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no sabes mentir Hiei, tu cara te delata- escuchó la frase, la volvió a grabar en su cerebro, demonios.

-Cállate-

-Bien, ¿en qué estábamos?-las luces de la plaza están apagadas, sólo unos cuantos focos de la calle iluminan la pequeña plaza, lo único que el pelinegro alcanza a visualizar es al zorro, la mano que le tiene estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo y aquellos ojos verdes sobre su cara.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?- no entendió aquello, no supo que hacer cuando el otro le levantó el mentón, no supo que decirle ni que esperaba como respuesta.

Se quedó callado, por que es lo mejor que sabe hacer.

-¿Hiei?-

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?- sonrió, el kitsune se ríe y le suelta, logrando que agrandaran la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Cuando un humano te dice eso, tú debes de decir que si quieres o no quieres Hiei-

-Que estúpido, ¿para?-

-Por que así sabe si quieres bailar con él- se queda en silencio, lo piensa, imagina la escena de ellos bailando a la mitad de la noche en plena calle, plaza o lo que sea que fuese.

Sonríe sarcásticamente por lo ridícula de la imagen.

-¿Y si te dijera que si, que debería de hacer baka kitsune?- le fulminó sarcásticamente, los pequeños dientes de Hiei brillan, el color blanco le hace resaltar lo rojo de sus orbes, la cinta negra sobre la frente se confunde con sus flequillos de cabello.

-Tomar mi mano cuando yo te la ofrezca para llevarte a la pista de baile- otra imagen ridícula, pensó.

-¿Y?, ¿quieres o no quieres bailar conmigo?- volvió a bajar la cabeza, sus ojos rojizos se quedaron mirando el piso, la acera y el color de los zapatos del baka kitsune. No quiso preguntar que era bailar.

-Primero, pones tu mano en mi cadera Hiei-

-Hn-

-Luego, yo pongo mi mano en tu cadera- espera, eso ya no le gustó para nada, ¡mira que poner su mano en su cadera!

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué tienes que poner tu mano en mi cadera?- o dios, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-No te comeré la cadera Hiei-

-Hn-

-Por ahora- volvió a sonrojarse, ¿Qué demonios quería decir "por ahora"?

-¿Qué te traes entre manos eh?-

-Nada-

-Nada que "nada" baka kitsune, ahora-

-¿Quieres saber?-

-¿Serás estúpido?, obvio que quiero saberlo, ¿Qué te traes?, ¿Qué piensas hacer luego de bailar conmigo eh?-

-Ya que insistes- en ese momento, el otro le sujeto de la cintura, y tirándole con fuerza le jaló los botones desabrochados del cuello logrando que rodaran en el piso, comenzó a morderle el cuello y a colar una mano bajo la camisa negra pellizcándole la espalda.

-Ku…rama…lo que dije-

-Tú querías saber- entonces, la lengua del pelirrojo empezó a lamerle la comisura de la piel, bajo la garganta, dejándole una marca rojiza en la carne, luego, mordisqueándole, provocó que arqueará la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ahora sabes, entonces, ¿quieres bailar conmigo Hiei?- guardó silencio, lo pensó, si bailaba con el kitsune seguro se caería, si se caía Kurama lo agarraría de la cintura, si le agarraba de la cintura, Kurama le tiraría al piso, si le tiraba al piso, Kurama se tiraría sobre él, si Kurama se tiraba sobre él le sacaría la camisa, si le sacaba la camisa le rozaría hasta el ombligo, si le rozaba hasta el ombligo, se mordería la boca, si se mordía la boca el pelirrojo se arrancaría el pantalón, si Kurama se sacaba el pantalón…

Mordisqueó su labio inferior, ¿quería jugar a eso con él eh?; ya vería, Hiei Jaganshi no era juguete sexual de nadie, ni siquiera de ese baka kitsune presumido, encantador y exageradamente guapo.

Dos podían jugar al mismo juego, pero él lo iba a controlar.

Y se lo demostraría, aunque tuviese que actuar como otro Hiei.

-¿Y que esperamos?, enséñame a bailar baka kitsune-

Kurama rió, volvió a sujetarle de la mano, y le guió hasta el centro de la plaza.

-En este momento eres mi aprendiz, y hasta que no diga que acabamos no te tocaré el cuello-

-Pero no has dicho que yo no pueda hacerlo baka kitsune-

El primer plato de la mesa: una buena frase para descolocarlo.

Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe, eso no se lo esperaba.

Él pensó que Hiei no había entendido lo que quiso decir que harían cuando terminaran de bailar. Pensó que el otro no entendería a la primera, ni que tendría la personalidad para afirmar que él le mordería el cuello mientras estuviesen bailando, o lo que saliese en la plaza. Pensó que Hiei no acercaría su cuerpo más a él que dos pasos.

_-A mi me parece que si entendió que quieres con él, y muy bien Shuishi-_

_-Eso pienso Youko, y me da algo de miedo sabes-_

_-A mi también-_

Los ojos de Hiei entrecerrándose, y con su mejor tono sarcástico dejó que las palabras fluyesen solas.

- Entonces, ¿primero pongo mi mano en tu cadera no?- guardó silencio, la mano de Hiei en su cadera no le dejaba pensar bien, ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?; Hiei era tímido, o eso era lo que venía pensando durante los siete años que se conocían, Hiei no le diría las cosas de esa manera.

_-Es como si tuviese experiencia, ¿no crees_?- si, era como si en verdad tuviese experiencia, la pregunta era con quién había tenido esas experiencias.

-Luego, pongo tu mano en la mía ¿no?- sentir la cadena del pantalón lo descolocó, lo frío del metal, la voz jugosa de Hiei al hablar.

-¿Y luego?-

-Luego pones tu cabeza en mi pecho-

-¿Exactamente que bailamos?-

-Un lento- lento, la palabra le gustó, un lento quería decir estar cerca del kitsune, un lento quería decir sentir la tela de la camisa en la propia. Ahora agradecía que Yusuke le hubiese enseñado bastantes cosas de las que hacia Kurama en una cita. Pero obviamente no le diría al baka kitsune que esas cosas se las había enseñado el moreno.

-¿Y luego?- sintió como Hiei metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, percibió como su frente comenzaba a sudar.

-Luego mueves una pierna adelante y yo hacia atrás-

-¿Así?- pero cuando experimentó como el pelinegro colaba una pierna entre la suya se sonrojó, sentir la carne de su pierna debajo fue terrible, y el torso de Hiei se apegó tanto al suyo que tuvo el impulso de comerle la boca con sus dientes.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que había sido muy ingenuo.

_**-Continuará-

* * *

  
**_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

Paso 4: "Baila conmigo"

_**Especialmente a: **_

Kitty_Wolf, Nejito, Andrómeda no sainto, kotsu-korime-Hie, wKagura, laura y Rescue Coluptor.

A ellas con todo mi amor.

* * *

…_**Yo deduje que decirte…**_

…_**Pero a veces las palabras salen tan mal…**_

…_**Y yo sé que al tiempo tú entenderás…**_

…_**Que lo que tenemos esta vez es bueno...**_


End file.
